1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card has been proposed already which includes a reloadable flash memory into and from which data are written and read out.
The memory card includes a package accommodated in a housing and a plurality of contacts provided on an upper face of the package for transmitting a signal to and from an external apparatus therethrough. A memory card of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-338274.
A memory card of the type described is produced by placing a board having a plurality of contacts thereon into a metal mold and pouring molten synthetic resin into the metal mold.
In order to assure, when the memory card is placed inversely with the upper side down on a receiving face of a desk or the like, a gap between the receiving face and the surface of the contacts to prevent dust or soil from sticking to the surface of the contacts from the receiving face, projections are provided on the opposite sides of the upper face of the package.